reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:THE TEXAS RANGERS
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We are the best of the best. We run the free world in Red Dead Redemption. If anyone trys to take over our land we will drive your ass out every time. We at The Texas Rangers, we don't mess around. We don't like little bitches. We don't like whinny ass haters. We do not mod, cheat, tamper, or anything of the sort.We do talk ALOT of shit. We will kill you over and over. We are ruthless. We are the best. We will uphold the law as we see fit. We are the real Texas Rangers. Now i know there are some fake Texas Rangers out there, do not fall victim to there lies. We are the real thing. Yes we have our enemies, and yes they know who they are. We are not like other posses. we do not have lame ass meetings, we don't have "scheduled" play times. We are not a large posse and we dont have allies. if you would like to become allies leave me a message and we will consider it. When we are on that's when we play. only on Xbox live. In The Texas Rangers we don't have ranks. We are all Marshals of Law Enforcement. With the exception of a few Outlaw accomplice members. We do have founders though who are as follows, madscy aka Cletis McKreedis CaT AnD ThE HaT aka Otis McGraw SKELETOR BADMON aka Virgil Calhoun this is how we roll. http://youtu.be/tG8aldpekVc Rules 1. Nobody should ever use casual aim. 2. If you decide to leave our posse you WILL be considered an enemy for all to kill. 3. Never use the High Power Pistol. Unless to prove a point. 4. Always back up your fellow Ranger under any circumstances. 5. Do Not disrespect any of our fellow Rangers as this will result in banishment from the posse. 6. You must be a mature individual to join our posse. (this section is still under construction) 'The Texas Rangers Quotes' You best keep your self off our here land ya hear. Im gonna stick a sandpaper wrapped pencil up your dick you hear me boy. Cider dick. Im gonna drop a fuckin piss bomb right on your face! What did you say to me you fuckin rat bastard! You better watch out, were the fuckin Texas Rangers! Fuck you, you French bastard! You tip toed into the wrong ranch buddy. I shot your head cleeeaann off. Your gonna need some better dental insurance for that bullet i just put in your face you son of a bitch. Joining the posse You cant join the posse unless you are as good as we are. We dont want no sorry ass players in our posse. you must be at least a first legendary level or higher. If your not then you MUST prove your self. Posse Alliances Sons Of Anarchy Deseased Order Enemies Posses: ANBU Black Ops Single players: Jonsey the cat (Keelie o Eirinn) TOMMY7523 The Texas Rangers Members madscy CaT AnD ThE HaT SKELETOR BADMON pUmPkIn FaCe69 budstormer IRISHBEAST145 SMillsy69 kickass0838 X ICED EARTH X hichangloose The Texas Rangettes: MOONDAVICH Darken Owl Outlaw Accomplice Members: redNEPHILIM13